kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Superstar Arena/Archive 9
Winner? Plasma Wisp! Sparky VS. Plasma Wisp {| style ="width: 100%;" |colspan="2" style="width: 36%; background: #ffffff"| |colspan="2" style="background: #DDDDDD; text-align: center" valign="top"| ' ' Current Arena: Bubbly Clouds |colspan="2" style="width: 36%; background: #ffffff"| |- |style="width: 100%; background: #DDDDDD; padding: 5px" colspan="6"| Two different conductors of electrical currents. One is a blob-like creature that generates electricity through two orbs, the other is electricity itself. One grants Spark while the other grants Plasma. A truly shocking battle, indeed. |- |colspan="3" style="width: 50%; background: #B0B0C0; padding: 5px" valign="top"| Votes for Sparky #More nostalgic. EmptyStar 20:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Do you have any idea how useful Spark is in KDD2 when you have Coo (hey that rhymed) 04:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous votes for Sparky #I prefer defensive abilities, Sparky could use his attack and stay like that, and Plasma Wisp could not attack Sparky #Plasma Wisp needs recharging while Sparky can attack anytime. #I hate how long it takes for Plasma Whip to prepare his attack. #Sparky is a classic enemy. Plasma Whisp appeared in hardly any games. |colspan="3" style="width: 50%; background: #D0D0E0; padding: 5px" valign="top"| Votes for Plasma Wisp #Plasma Wisp grants the better ability.-- #Sparky is incredibly weak. Plasma Wisp is pretty strong, it can teleport, etc. And the ability it gives is broken. #Plasma Wisp can hover, Fly, teleport, shoot long distance blasts, create an energy bubble shield and put on a mean face while doing it all at the same time. Sparky can only hop around aimlessly. Marx Wraith 23:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Marx Wraith #Sparky uses electricity as a attack while Plasma Wisp is electricity itself! Kirbyplayer96 #Plasma Wisp is my favorite helper and I prefer Plasma over Spark --StarHeroKirby! :) #He can charge up a energy and fire it in the direction he's facing plus his bubble shield is pretty close to sparky's shock field. Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 04:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) #Plasma Wisp FTW!-- #Bzzap! Blue Ninjakoopa 00:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) #Plasma's better than Spark, Spk's lame. Can of Nothing 14:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) #I VOTE PLASMA WISP, TOO!!!!!!! HE IS TEH EPIC!!!!!!!! :] Michael The Fox #I love this one!!!-Nitsooj #Plasma Wisp all the way! - Zero Matter #plasma wisp would p'wn sparky! plus sparky just sits around until kirby kicks it. plasma wisp keeps enemies far away. LONG LIVE PLASMA WISP!!!!! #Definetely Plasma Wisp. Sparky just jumps around and shocks Kirby. In fact, it's shock is as big as Chaos Burst(from the game Sonic Battle).Moon the Hedgehog 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Plasma Wisp rules! Anonymous votes for Plasma Wisp #Plasma whip is cooler AND stronger. #Plasma Whisp grants you tons of moves, while Sparky grants only 1 attack. #Plasma Wisp looks ready to pown, while Sparky sits there with a cute smile. Plasma Wisp:"I'll POWN you!!!!!!!!!" Sparky:"Duuuuuuuuhhhhhn me going to die." #Plasma Wisp floats. Sparky jumps off cliffs. Plasma Wisp shoots a barrage of plasma. Sparky uses a short range electric attack. #Plasma Wisp floats on lava and Sparky will BURN. #Plasma will destroy Spark! #Plasma Wisp can do more than just generate a short electrical field, which Plama Wisp can do anyway. Sparky's done for! #Plasma Wisp appears in WAY more games and is totally stronger. Plasma Wisp all the way. #Plasma Wisp is more versatile and gives better moves. Sparky hops around and hopes to shock kirby, and gives you a simple electric feild. |- |colspan=6 style="background: #DDDDDD; padding: 5px;"| Peanut Gallery Sparky is being destroyed by Plasma Wisp... Wow. -- 19:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) So badly it's not even funny Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 19:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) So how long is it until it's over? It's like looking in a mirror! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :P Lol!!! Go wisp!!!!! Die Turd!!!! >:] - Michael the Fox! ;) Who knows? I'm the Can of Nothing and every word counts. 20:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I know it's random but sparky reminds me of a chocolate kiss. Wha? - Thecakeofdestiny 00:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow sparky is actually getting votes! Wha? - Thecakeofdestiny 20:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Not as much as Plasma Wisp though...-- This needs an update. The deadline for it is Monday, the twenty-ninth of March. BNK [ |T| ] 21:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. So what battle are we going to use next?--